


“So...you’re a zombie now?”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [13]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caring Jack, Insecure Mark, M/M, Worried Jack, Zombie Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Thirteen: Mark comes home a bit different





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend that this was uploaded yesterday...

Mark showed up after about a week of being missing, shirt ripped and dirtied with what looked like blood and dirt. He was missing a shoe and his hair was incredibly greasy. Regardless, when Jack saw him, he immediately pulled him in for a hug. 

It wasn't till after that he punched him in the face. Mark had expected it, really, but when it did happen, he couldn't help the stunned look on his face. What he didn't expect was for Jack to then kiss him, because Mark knew he smelled terrible and the taste of his mouth had to be less than pleasant. 

Plus...there was kinda something he had to tell his boyfriend, and he wasn't sure Jack would want to kiss him much anymore if he knew. 

Regardless, Mark held off the news until he’d finished showering and washing the gunk from his hair and body. The bite on his arm was mostly healed by now, but he was sure if he didn’t wear a long sleeve, Jack would freak out. 

As he got dressed, Mark realized it would be the easiest way to bring up the topic. Afterall, how else could he tell Jack he’d been bitten by a zombie?

With a sigh, Mark left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen where Jack was cooking. Before his impromptu disappearance, Mark had been the one to cook all their meals. Jack...wasn’t really a good cook. Regardless, the smell was appealing and Mark couldn’t hold back him smile. 

“So...are you going to tell me what happened? Or do I have to guess?” Jack asked, not turning away from the stove. Mark sat at the counter and rested his chin on his hand, shrugging. 

“That depends. What are your guesses?” He said. Jack turned with a heavy glare and opened his mouth to yell (Mark had already leaned back in anticipation because  _ damn  _ could his boyfriend yell), but Mark heard no sound. When he opened his eyes, Jack wasn’t looking at him really, but rather his arm. 

“W-w-what happened? Are you okay? Jesus, Mark!” Jack dropped the spoon he’d been stirring the pasta with and rushed over to Mark, grabbing his arm before examining the wound. When he didn’t answer immediately, Jack looked up at him. “Mark!”

“Uhh...I may have been bitten by a guy?” Mark finally said offhandedly. “Like, it’s not  _ that  _ bad. Mostly healed now, though you should have seen it a week ago. Thought I was dying.” He pulled his arm from Jack’s grip to put his hands up and shrug.

Jack’s eyes widened. “Y-you were bitten?” Mark! What the hell? Was it by one of them? Is that why you were gone for so long?” He yelled. Mark wanted to shrug again but he knew Jack would try and kill him if he did. It wasn’t like people weren’t bitten occasionally. 

Zombie’s were rare, and they weren’t like the one on tv and in movies. They had full control of themselves, unless very hungry, and could live pretty normal lives. Some could even eat human food, though it gave no proper sustenance.

“Y-yeah. I couldn’t come straight home. Was a bit too scared I’d bite you. I stayed away until I was able to control myself.” Mark said shyly. He wrapped his arms around himself in shame, starting to think that Jack wouldn’t want him anymore. 

Afterall, what if he did end up biting him by accident in the future? Sure zombies could live a ‘pretty normal life’, but it still wasn’t an easy one. Mark himself was disgusted by the fact that he’d been forced to eat raw animals during his week of disappearance. Jack was silent for a long time before he finally spoke again. 

“So...you’re a zombie now?” He asked. Mark nodded. 

“I guess I am.” He said dejectedly. Jack didn’t seem to hear the tone of his voice and continued. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” He asked.

“I dunno….” Mark said softly. He had been looking down at the surface of the counter the entire time and was shocked when he felt Jack put his arms around him. His boyfriend had moved so that he was standing next to where Mark sat and crushed his close. 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Mark. But we’ll get through it, I promise.” Jack said softly to him. Mark was confused for a while before speaking. 

“We?” He asked. Jack pulled away, but not enough for Mark to lose the heat of their shared body contact. 

“Did you think I’d hate you ‘cause you’re a zombie? Wow...I’ve heard of them losing some brain cells during the change, but I didn’t think it’d be this bad.” Jack joked. 

Mark laughed before raising a fist to pump into his boyfriend’s shoulder as a mock punch. He’d fussed over nothing. Everything would be fine. 


End file.
